Halloween Night
by StarLite Wind
Summary: It's that time of year again and I'm in the mood to write a GW HW fic. Inspired from my 12 days of Christmas. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Ack!

****

Disclaimer: Check my other stories if you don't know.

Alright, this little fic is when all the G-Wing guys are little. Like 6 or 7. Come on people use your imagination! I know they didn't know each other before the whole operation meteor, but it's my story and I'm going to have fun with it. Humor me.

Just in time for the trick or treaters! Enjoy and as always, ignore the typos.

"..." This means talking in their own language.

-...- This means thinking to themselves.

__

Chapter One

Knock, Knock!!

Heero slapped himself when he heard the door. Why did he agree to this? 

It was Halloween night and though he was dressed up, he certainly wasn't in the spirit to go around trick or treating. It had been his mother who made him go in the first place.

"You'll meet new friends." she said.

"No." he replied.

"You'll get out for some exercise."

"No."

"You need to do some socializing."

"No."

"You'll get free candy."

"Free candy? Uh...I mean, No!"

After a few tempers and a few shouts, young Heero was 'talked' into going trick or treating. His mother had been persuasive. 

Heero rubbed his tiny bottom. Very persuasive...

Why did he have to go anyways? It was just some stupid program where orphans and other rich kids could meet and be 'friends'. Heero figured it was just a way the little spoiled brats rich parents could say they contribute to society, that they give just as much as they take. What was the big deal? Halloween is just a day where you go door to door, asking- no, begging for some candy, secretly hoping the person isn't some wacky lunatic who gave you, the innocent little kid, something more than just candy. Also, why did you have to go door to door? I mean, if people are going to give you free candy, why don't they go to YOUR house and hand to you personally? Not to mention you look like a hobo. Why was it that kids can go around asking for favors while when hobos went around asking for the same thing, they got mean glares and rude comments? They should rename the holiday, Young Hobo Night. Wouldn't that look great on a calendar under the date October 31st?

Heero tugged at his spandex suit.

-What a bunch of bull s***.- Heero thought. 

Knock Knock!!

"Heero?" his mother called. "Can you get that for mommy?"

Heero grunted. He swore secretly that if it was one of the kids for the program, he beat them up, steal their candy, and run like hell. To him, this was pointless. It wasn't worth the embarrassment.

As he opened the door, raising his fist, his frown changed into amazement. Their was no stupid geek with a ugly costume, rather, a young girl dressed as an angel. She smiled and handed out her little pumpkin holder already filled with candy.

Her blonde hair seemed to sparkle.

"Trick or treat." she said happily.

Heero stood there, taken aback by her cuteness. As scary as it was, it entranced him. He grabbed the bowl of goodies still watching her, and without realizing it, dumped the whole thing in the girls pail.

The girl blinked. "Um... that's too much."

"Relena!" a young called from the street. "What do you say?"

She smiled at Heero and did a little curtsey. "Thank you so much."

Heero managed a nod.

"Come on!" he called again.

"Okay Zechs!" she turned to leave but looked at Heero again. "Your cute! I like your ninja costume." 

With that, she ran off, ready to astound the neighbors with her beauty.

Heero shook his head and smacked himself.

"Stupid girl!" he yelled slamming the door. 

"Heero! Don't slam the door!" his mother yelled.

Heero grunted again. -Dumb girl- he thought. -If I ever see her again, I'll push her in mud!-

Knock Knock!

His face lightened up. "She's back!" he opened the door, ready to talk to her when-

"Yo man. What's up?" a small kid walked into his living room. His long braid whacking Heero in the eye.

"Ah!" Heero cried.

"Sorry about that." the boy said. "The names Duo. It looks like I'm in your little group."

Heero glared at the idiot named Duo. From what he looked like, Heero guessed he was dressed as the grim reaper. 

Duo walked around and observed the place. He whistled. 

"Well, well. Look at the things in this place. It's almost as big as mine."

"So your a rich kid?" Heero asked, looking for his nun chucks.

Duo nodded. "Damn straight." 

Heero found the list of his group and looked for Duo's name. When he found it, he looked at the type. He smirked. 

"Orphan." he said.

"What's this?" Duo was heard. 

Heero looked up just in time to see Duo knock over his mothers favorite vase.

Heero's eyes widened. He dived to stop it from falling.

Duo looked on, somewhat amused.

Heero barely caught it and sighed with relief. He stood up and stared at Duo.

"You idiot! Are you retarded or something?!"

Duo thought for a moment. "Um... what?"

Heero gripped his head in frustration. "You almost knocked over the vase!"

"Yeah but you caught it, so what's the problem?"

Heero looked at him in disbelief.

Just as he was about to smack the little jerk, his mother came in.

"Oh Heero! Who's your new friend?"

Duo smiled. "Hi miss, I'm Duo Maxwell. One of the kids from the organization. Heero here was just showing me your nice looking vase when he almost dropped it. Luckily I caught it before it hit the ground. This kid of yours is some hellion, isn't he? I'd like to say what a lovely house you have and might I add, that is one snazzy outfit you are wearing." He purred.

Heero's jaw dropped.

His mother seemed touched by Duo's fakeness, though, she didn't know he was faking.

"Aren't you the cutest thing?" She said looking at the boy.

Duo smiled as Heero began to hit his head against the wall.

God only knew what the rest of the night would be like.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

End of this chappie. Read chappie two ---


	2. Chapter 2 Who Hoo!

** __**

Chapter Two 

Heero stopped hitting his head against the wall when his mother said she'd put him in the basement if he kept it up.

His mother went into the kitchen to get the camera.

Duo smiled at Heero and whispered. "Wow. No wonder you have no friends."

Heero glared at him. "I have no friends because I threatened to kill them."

Duo laughed. "You sure they didn't kill themselves? I mean, no offense, but you're one ugly kid. I've seen pieces of poop cuter than you."

Heero smacked Duo with his nun chucks. Duo began to scream as Heero's mother came back into the room.

She quickly ran to him. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Duo pointed to Heero. "He hit me!"

Heero's eyes widened. "No, I didn't! I was just showing him my nun chucks and I accidentally hit him."

"Liar!"

"No I'm not!"

Heero's mother looked at the two boys trying to figure out who was telling the truth.

She believed Heero's story and gave them both some decorated cookies.

She set them up for a picture when there was a knock at the door.

"Oh boy, Heero! Another friend." his mother left to answer the door.

"Oh joy..." Heero rolled his eyes.

"Hey Heero! Where's your room?" Duo asked.

Heero looked at him. "Out the back door, to the left, in the next yard, right by this big pit bull. Don't worry. He won't bite."

Duo scratched his head. "Gee, you must be so ugly that your mom wants you sleeping out with the neighbors dog."

"Yes. That's it..."

Duo shrugged. "Whatever. I'm going to check it out."

"Have fun."

Duo left and Heero shook his head.

"Idiot."

"Heero, come meet your new friends." his mother went into the living room.

Heero sighed and went to meet the little dorks.

There stood two small Asian kids, looking rather, well, mean.

"This is Wufei." Heero's mother pointed to the boy, "And this is Merian." she pointed to the girl.

The girl made a face. "I'm Nataku not Merian you cow."

Heero's mother laughed it off. "Isn't she cute?"

-Stupid little kid- she thought.

Heero glared.

Wufei and Meiran glared back.

Heero's mother sighed. "Well don't just stand there Heero. Say hello to them."

Heero began to wave but when his mother turned her back, he instead flipped them both off.

Wufei's' and Meirans' eyes widened.

Heero smirked.

"Heero? Where is Duo?" 

"Um... bathroom."

"Oh."

Heero hoped the neighbors dog would eat Duo in one chomp.

No mess, no worries.

Knock Knock!!

"More friends." his mother cheered.

Heero made a mental note to get back at his mother for this. 

What was it she was allergic to? Strawberries?

Heero's mom looked at her wrist watch and gasped. "Oh no! Look at the time. Heero, you look after your friends while mommy gets ready for a party. Answer the door when someone knocks. Can you do that for mommy?"

Heero was about to protest when his mother gave him 'The Look'.

He looked at the floor and nodded.

"Great!" she smiled and went upstairs.

Heero looked at Wufei and Meiran.

Silence.

The backdoor was heard and Duo soon joined the group of kids. His costume was some what torn.

He glared at Heero.

"I hate you..."

Wufei and Meiran began to talk to one another.

"What should we do?" Meiran asked.

"We'll play it cool for now. Then, when we leave, we'll steal their candy and put an ancient Chinese curse on the ninja wannabe." Wufei replied.

"Can't we just beat them up now? I can take them."

"No. We must be patient. Besides, his mother may tell our parents. "

"The ultimate dishonor." Meiran gasped.

Duo raised an eyebrow. "What's their problem? Can't they speak English?"

Meiran glared at Duo. "Stupid American child"

Duo blinked. "Yeah well, orange chicken to you too."

Heero tried to keep his sanity in place. He was going to have to if he wanted to get rid of these punks.

Knock Knock!!

Heero opened the door where a group of little kids stood and said trick or treat.

Heero glared. "We ran out of candy." he slammed the door.

Duo fixed his costume. "So, when are we going to go? All the candy is out there for our taking! Let's go!"

"We can't." Wufei said. "We must wait for an adult so that we may go together so as to stay out of danger."

"Well I'll be! Chow Mein speaks English!" Duo blinked. "What are you suppose to be anyways?"

Wufei looked up proudly. "I am a high scholar kung fu master."

Duo looked at Wufei. He was just dressed up in an everyday Chinese outfit. "But where are your weapons?"

"A kung fu master needs not of these things."

Duo picked at his ear. "Right... and who are you suppose to be?"

Meiran smirked. "I am dressed as an American kid, raised to go door to door on October thirty-first to collect candy from those who celebrate this wicked holiday."

Heero and Duo blinked a few times.

Duo shook his head. "You Asians are weird!"

Wufei snorted. "You are a dumb pig. I laugh at you. Hahahahaha!"

Duo leaned to Heero. "And here I thought YOU were the freaky one."

Knock Knock!!

Heero opened the door and almost had a heart attack. He fell to the floor, gasping for air.

Duo and Meiran looked over to see a girl with long blonde hair dressed as a cat and someone under a bed sheet, obviously a cheap ghost.

Duo pointed to the girls head. "What the hell are those?"

The girl blinked. "They're cat ears."

"Not that, I meant your-"

"Who are you?" Meiran looked at the ghost.

The ghost moved a little. "I'm... huh... Quatre Winner. Is this , um...the house where we are suppose to meet with the other kids?"

Duo looked at the sheet. "You okay? You sound scared."

"Well... there was this giant monster outside and he said roar!"

All the kids raised an eye brow.

The cat girl shook her head. "I'm Dorothy Catalonia. This is Quatre's first night out on Halloween. I don't think he gets the whole thing."

"Ah. So what's up with your costume." Duo turned his attention back to Dorothy.

"What about it? Isn't it cute?" she smiled.

"Actually, what are those things on your eyebrows? Are they like some sort of cat thing?"

She looked at him angry. "Those are my eyebrows!"

"Oh, they are? Well, I'm sorry you were born like that."

Dorothy went to slap him but Meiran stopped her.

"Ignore him." she said. "He just a dumb pinhead."

Dorothy glared at Duo. "Before this night is done, I will kick your sorry butt. Got that, orphan boy?"

Duo stuck his tongue out at her. "Yeah right caterpillar brain."

Wufei kicked Heero whom was still on the floor. "Get up. You're an embarrassment to all men."

Heero slowly stood. He looked at Dorothy and wanted to cut those things on her head, off. What kind of little girl was she?! Those things aren't normal!

Quatre walked inside the house and looked around. "I like your guest house. Where's the pool?"

Heero stared at Quatre. "This ain't no guest house."

"Oh. Well, where's your butler? I'm a little thirsty."

"We don't have a butler." Heero said getting annoyed.

"You don't? Why not?"

"Quatre, remember what your dad said? These people are what we like to call poor and minium wage crop workers. They're only here to serve us." Dorothy said.

"Oh."

Heero and Duo glared. Wufei and Meiran didn't seem to care.

"I'd like a soda pop please." Quatre said.

"Get it yourself." Duo rolled his eyes.

"Hey, trailer trash, get him a soda pop!" Dorothy yelled.

"I am not trailer trash!" Duo yelled.

"Yes," Meiran agreed. "First he must have a trailer in order to be trailer trash but, he doesn't even have that." 

They both laughed.

"Shut up!"

"What's trailer trash?" Quatre asked.

"It's some one who-" Wufei stopped and looked at Quatre, still under the sheet. "Never mind."

"At least I don't have twinkies for eye brows!" Duo yelled.

"Well at least I don't have to salvage for food!"

Heero smirked. At this rate, he wouldn't have to kill them. They'd kill one another first.

"Shut your mouth!"

"Shut yours stinky!"

"I do not stink!"

"Stop all the fighting!" Quatre cried.

"These Americans." Wufei laughed.

"I am not American! I'm English and he's Arabian!" Dorothy yelled.

"He's pretty white for an Arabian." Merian said.

"I'm confused." Quatre looked at the floor.

"All of you shut it!"

"Freaky girl." Duo teased.

"Say that again." Dorothy glared. 

"Freaky girl, freaky girl, freaky girl!"

"Ah!" Dorothy jumped on Duo.

Duo screamed. "Ah! Get this thing away from me!"

Merian and Wufei laughed.

"This is more fun than I thought it would be!" Wufei laughed.

"Let's point and laugh, yes?"

"Okay!"

"Don't just stand there talking about fried rice!" Duo cried. "Help me!"

Heero smirked to himself. This was turning out to be an interesting night.

Duo ran by with Dorothy on his back.

"Shut up poverty!" she yelled.

"You're a big meanie weinie!"

Very interesting...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ok, what's you think so far?

Hehe. Funny Duo... fried rice...


	3. Chapter 3 Peanuts!

****

Disclaimer: Me no own= you know sue.

Um, a friend of mine wanted me to include some mindless killings so I did.

***...*** --- This means random killings that has nothing to do with the story. 

Chapter Three

Heero's mother came running down the stairs when she heard the commotion. She gasped when she saw little kids laughing, screaming, strangling, standing there doing nothing...

"What's going on in here?!" she yelled.

Everyone froze.

Heero edge for the door.

"Stop right there young man!"

Heero muttered a 'damn'.

"What happened?" she looked angrily at Heero for an answer.

Heero thought for a moment. 

"Um... we're practicing..."

"Practicing? Practicing for what?"

"Uh... for a play..."

His mom looked at him skeptical. 

"What?"

"What he means, ma'am, is," Duo threw Dorothy off his back, "Dorothy and Quatre, they just arrived, told us about the organization throwing a play for all the parents to see. They were just showing us how to perform it on stage. That's all. We're sorry if we were too loud. We were just enjoying ourselves so much! Gosh jolly gee, isn't that right Dorothy?" Duo put his arm around her.

Dorothy glared.

"Why yes, you little bundle of joy." she said through gritted teeth.

Heero's mom looked at the small group, unsure if she should believe them. She gave them the benefit of the doubt and went back upstairs to finish getting ready for her party.

Heero glared at all the kids and screamed.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Are you all on pills or something?!"

Merian, Wufei and Quatre gasped.

"-He said a bad word!-" Merian gasped.

"-What a horrible dishonor to put on a family. Shame.-" Wufei shook his head.

Quatre covered his ears.

"La la la la la."

Heero glared and pointed to Merian and Wufei.

"If you talk in Chinese one more time, I'll beat you up!" 

He pointed to Quatre.

"If I hear you whimper even once, I'll make sure you never find your way home!"

He pointed to Dorothy.

"If you don't cover those eyebrows up, I'll cut them off myself!"

He pointed at Duo.

"And you! If you so as much talk to me, you won't live to regret it. And put down that vase!"  


Duo sighed and put the vase back down.

"Now. all of you go into the dining room and stay there until I say to come out! If you don't listen and aren't in there in five seconds, I'll throw you to the neighbors dog!"

Duo nodded.

"He ain't kidding."

"Now go!!"

They all ran into the dining room.

Heero took a deep breath.

-Kids these days- he thought. -They should all be thrown in a bonfire.-

Knock Knock!  


Heero grunted and walked to the bathroom, filled up a bucket of water and went to open the front door. 

As he opened it, he threw the water at the group of children standing there. 

One of the kids screamed and she grabbed the bucket from Heero.

"What the heck is the matter with you?!" she wiped her face.

Heero looked surprised but didn't show it.

"We don't have any candy. Go away."

"I'm not here for candy."

"Then why are you here? This ain't no hotel."

The girl glared at the little boy.

"Well, now I know I have the right house. Let me guess, you're Heero?"

Heero raised an eyebrow.

The girl smirked. 

"Yep. Figured as much." she put the bucket down. "I'm Sally Po. I'll be your teenage guide to help with your trick or treating."

Heero rolled his eyes. "Oh goody..."

"Relax. If you don't make me angry, I won't have to put you in a mental hospital."

Heero looked at her confused.

"Anyways, this is Cathrine and Trowa. They are also in the group. I take it the other little kids are here too?"

Heero nodded and looked over at the now wet Cathrine and Trowa.

Trowa was dressed as a clown with half a mask while Cathrine was dressed as what appeared to be a circus person of some sort.

Sally walked into the house. 

"So, where's your mother?"

"Upstairs."

"Where are the others?"

"In the dining room."

"I'll go get them. This way, right?"

Heero nodded and Sally walked off.

Heero glared at Trowa and Cathrine.

Cathrine was trying to dry her hair while Trowa stood there.

Heero took out his nun chucks. He was going to make this quick.

"Listen you two."

Cathrine looked up and smiled.

"Oh hi! I'm Cathrine and this is Trowa."

"I don't care who you are, let me lay down the rules for you. One, you listen to me and only me, two, you don't talk to me, three, if you touch me, you die, four-"

"Um, what are you talking about?"

"Don't interrupt! Four. I'm the boss, and five, if you have a problem with any of my rules tell me now so I can knock some sense in your head."

Cathrine seemed to be taken aback. She looked at Trowa who hadn't moved an inch.

She nodded.

"Alright, but let me tell you my rules." she cleared her throat. "Trowa!"

Heero felt something fly by his head. He looked over to see a knife sticking to the wall. His eyes widened and looked at the two only to see Trowa with a freaky smile holding another knife in his hands.

Cathrine smiled. 

"Rule number one, do not boss us around or YOU will be the one getting sense knocked into your head."

Heero gulped as Sally came back.

"Uh Heero? The other kids are not moving and say you have to tell them to move or something like that."

Heero backed up slowly watching Trowa and Cathrine. After a few steps, he ran into the dining room.

Sally sighed and glanced over at Trowa. She made a face and smacked the knife out of his hands.

"Trowa, what did I say about throwing the knives?"

Trowa looked down. "Sorry."

"It's alright." she smiled. "Did you scare him?"

Cathrine nodded. "You bet!"

"Good."

~~~

Trieze finished putting the barbed wire around his house and nodded with a job well done.

There was no way in hell his mansion would become another victim of toilet paper, eggs and any other things kids threw these days.

Halloween

How he hated the 'holiday'. 

He laughed. A holiday? Ha! What a joke. Holidays are suppose to be fun with nice dinners and formal clothes not junk food and costumes. 

He dusted his hands off and looked around. 

Not a kid in sight. Good, very good...

He checked his security camera and made sure the dogs were out. He almost felt bad for the little brats that came to his house.

Almost.

He smirked. This was going to be fun. 

Don't get him wrong, he was a good guy. In fact, he put a little sign in front of his house which read:

10LB BAG OF CANDY TO WHOMEVER MAY MAKE IT TO THE FRONT DOOR.

BEWARE. ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK.

He chuckled to himself. No one could resist that! Well, not a little brat anyways. Of course, they'd have to make it to the front door first. Ha. No one, and I mean no one, would be able to do THAT.

The house looked harmless enough, the keyword being, looked. 

Trieze had put up bobby traps, mud pits, a little forest that he had made onto the property filled with animals of any species imaginable and a few other things he wouldn't get into.

It was easy too. If some kid happened to get hurt, which was probably going to happen, traumatized or lost forvever, he wouldn't be responsible. The sign after all said 'enter at you own risk'. But if a parent did try to sue them, Trieze could hide any and all evidence of his 'terror house' and get off scott free. But if that didn't work, he could always afford lawyers. It was worth it anyways. 

Damn little vultures, the lawyers not the kids.

Yes, it looked like it was going to be a quiet night at home with every so often the sounds of children screaming or crying. 

It would take a miracle for any kids to make it past the first gate, what with the bottomless pit and all.

*** Trieze looked over and saw a car hit some kids crossing the street. Their candy flew everywhere as children ran to collect the fallen candy like flies on a rotting carcass. A wild pack of dogs came and took the bodies of the fallen away. Gruesome...***

Trieze shook his head and walked back into his mansion ready for a relaxing night at home.


	4. Chapter 4 Monkey?

****

Chapter Four

Trieze grumbled. 

This wasn't so great as he thought it would be. 

Sure, it was funny to hear random children scream for help but something was missing.

It was Halloween, damn it! Something should be done.

"Hmm... mother and father will not be here until after one in the morning which means," a smirk came across his lips, "Party."

Trieze quickly ran to his phone to call everyone from school. He would be sure to tell his guests to enter from the back, just so they wouldn't fall victim to his land of hell.

~~~

Sally gathered the kids around as Heero's mother took a few last pictures of the 'happy' little group. As they began to leave, Heero's mother waved goodbye and quickly jumped in her car and sped away before the group even made it to the end of the driveway.

Sally blinked confused.

"Um...She was in a hurry, wasn't she?" she said.

Heero shrugged.

"She doesn't get out much." he said

"Well now, which way do you want to go?"

Sally was flooded with answers from the little tikes.

"Left!"

"Straight!"

"West!"

"Purple!"

"Mexico!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Sally waved her hands for silence. "Why don't we just go down the street?"

They didn't answer.

Sally nodded. "Okay then. Let's go."

The group of hellions began to walk down the street when a little girl dressed in a safari outfit called to them.

"Hey wait!" she cried. "I'm suppose to go with you guys."

Sally stopped and looked at the girl. 

"Let me check the list... uh, Heero, Duo, Wufei, Merian, Dorothy, Quatre, Trowa, Cathrine and... oh! You must be Hilde."

"Damn straight." the girl said. "Sorry I'm late. I had to chase two punks after they tried to steal my candy."

"Um, okay. We were about to leave anyways. Don't bother introducing yourself to these brats."

"Hi! I'm Hilde Shicbecker." she waved.

"Shipwhecker?" Duo asked.

"No stupid. Shicbecker. Get it straight, ya heard?"

"Shut up girl. I don't have to listen to you."

"What'd you say?" Hilde narrowed her eyes on Duo.

"Alright, enough!" Sally separated the two. "Let's try to get through the night without any fights or death threats."

"Pfft. Try." Heero murmured.

"Let's go." Sally said rolling her eyes.

~~~

Zechs sighed out of boredom while he waited for Relena to return from the home she was currently trying to get candy from.

"Why did I agree to this?" he said aloud.

"Agree to what?" someone said from behind.

"AH!" Zechs fell backwards.

A girl giggled and looked down at him. 

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya."

"Noin!" Zechs quickly stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was on my way to Trieze's house."

"Trieze? Why are you going there for?"

"Didn't you hear? He's having a party. He tried to call ya but your mom said you were out trick or treating with your little sister."

"Aw man!" Zechs kicked some rocks. "There's a party and I can't go."

"Well why don't you get someone else to watch your sister for you?"

"You know what? That's a great idea!" Zechs hugged Noin.

"Ok then. I'll keep walking and you catch up once you find someone to watch her."

"Alright. I'll catch up."

Young Relena came up besides her brother and smiled.

"I'm ready."

"Oh good Relena!" Zechs went down to face her. "Just in time. You see that group over there?"

He pointed to a mother with her five kids. 

Relena nodded. "Yes."

"Good. You follow them now, okay?"

"But I thought that mommy said-"

"Yes, yes, but this is between us. A brother and sister pact, so to speak. Alright?"

Relena slowly nodded her head. "Uh, okay."

"Great! Now go along and just keep following them. I'll pick you up later." Zechs ran off to catch up with Noin as a young Relena ran to catch up with the mother and her five kids.

***Across the street, three kids knocked on the door of a big scary house only to be confronted by a guy with a chainsaw. No one heard their screams. O.o!!***


	5. Chapter 5 More! More!

****

Chapter Five

"Hmm..." Duo looked around. 

"What's wrong?" Sally asked.

"Nothing really, it's just," Duo scratched his head, "This neighborhood seems very familiar to me."

"Maybe you spent the night in the street here once." Dorothy smirked.

"Shut your trap." Duo snapped.

"Guys!" Sally yelled. "What'd I say earlier?"

"Um, Duo, if you throw those eggs, so help me, I'll rip your hands off?" Hilde tilted her head to the side.

"Eh, before that." Sally sighed.

"You said, and I quote, 'Let's try to get through the night without any fights or death threats.' End quote." Quatre said as a matter-of-factly.

"Yes, thank you Quatre."

Duo poked Quatre.

"Suck up."

"Excuse me Miss Sally, but why is a beautiful woman, such as yourself, giving up her Friday night to go trick and or treating with a bunch of disgusting children, with the exception of me and Quatre, of course." Wufei smiled.

Meiran glared at Sally. 

Sally seemed taken aback but smiled back at Wufei.

"Why Wufei, that is very sweet. The only reason I gave up my night was because, well I get paid and..." she trailed off.

"Yes?" Wufei leaned towards her.

"Well..." Sally gripped her fist and glared, "Because my boyfriend cancelled our date and broke up with me and decided that some other chick, Mary Tithers, is better looking than me even though she picks her nose when no one is looking and smells like a pig!"

The kids took a few steps back as Sally took a few deep breaths.

"Hell knows no fury than a woman's hatred towards an ex boyfriend..." Trowa said slowly.

Sally smacked herself and coughed.

"Anyways, that's why I'm here." she smiled.

Wufei nodded and took Sally's hand into his.

"What a fool your ex boyfriend was to break up with such a magnificent angel but at the same time, I am happy that you are now single." Wufei said sweetly.

Sally blushed a little.

"Uh..."

Meiran grunted something and looked away.

Duo sighed.

"Would you quit hitting on older women?! I want to get my collection of treats before nine!"

"Silence American dog!" Wufei yelled. "Can't you see that our beautiful guide is hurt and needs guidance?"

"Well, I can guide her down the street so I can get my freakin' candy!"

"Screw that." Hilde stretched her arms. "If they're going to be sitting here all night making kissie face, let's just go off by ourselves!"

"Alright, calm down." Sally tried to get free from Wufei. "Let's go to that house on the corner."

"About time! Man, this is going to be a long night." Duo shook his head.

As they began to walk, Meiran kicked Sally in the knee.

"Ack! Hey!" Sally looked at Meiran surprised. "What'd you do that for?"

"Sorry, I didn't notice your fat leg was in my way." Meiran said storming off.

Sally frowned.

"Fat leg...? But I..."

~~~

"Oh great! You found someone to watch her." Noin smiled as Zechs came up to her.

Zechs blushed a bit.

"Yeah. Sure did... heh heh..."

"Oh no!" Noin stopped walking.

"What?" Zechs asked concerned.

"Look, across the street!" Noin tried to hide behind Zechs.

Zechs looked and gasped. 

It was the dreaded Lady Une from their school. Though she may not look it, the poor girl had touretts that caused her schizophrenia. 

"Man! I hate her." Noin whispered.

"What should we do?"

"Let's go the other way. Hurry."

"Hey Zechs and Noin!" Lady Une called.

"Damn it!" Noin cursed. She quickly smiled. "Oh hey Lady! I didn't see ya there. How are ya?"

Lady Une smiled. 

"I'm fine. Are you guys going to my Trieze's Halloween party?"

"Um... yes?" Zechs said.

"Great! We can go together $%#@!#%%^#@!!!"

A wide eyed Zechs and Noin took a few steps back.

"Huh... you okay?"

"Um, what? Oh! Zechs and Noin! What are you doing here?"

Zechs and Noin almost fell backwards.

"Heh..."

"Are you going to Trieze's house?"

"Um... yeah..."

"Oh! Great, we can go together. Stupid damn %$#$##!!!"

"Let's run while we still have a chance." Noin whispered fiercely.

"What if she goes crazy like last time?"

~~~Last Time...

"Get back here you two! I wasn't done telling my story!" Lady Une held a knife and was chasing the two scared friends.

"Run! Run Noin!" Zechs screamed.

"I'm running as fast as I can!"

"Ack!" Zechs tripped.

"Get up and run fool! She's getting closer!!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hahahahahahahhahahahhahahhahahahhahahaahha!!!!"

~~~Back To...

Zechs shivered. He had to get twenty five stitches for that little incident.

"Let's just try to get along with her. When we get to Triezes' house, we'll ditch her." he said.

"Alright, but if she tries anything, I'll kill you."

"Whatever."

"Zechs and Noin? What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to #$%@!~$%%%"

"This is going to take a long time..." Noin sighed.

~~~

"Trick or treat!" the little gundam guys and girls cheered.

"My how cute you all are. Here you go. One penny each." a little old lady said.

Duo looked at the penny and threw it back at the lady.

"What the hell? Are you trying to pull a fast one on me? That ain't no candy! That's a freakin' penny! Are you blind?"

"Yeah you old bag!" Hilde chimed in. "If you're going to give us money instead of candy, the least you can do is give us a damn twenty or even a check! I mean, what the hell can I buy with a stupid penny? This isn't the fifties!"

"How rude of you to-"

"How rude of me? How rude of you!" Duo threw his candy bag on the ground. "This is the one night I get to go door to door and get something for it! Do you know how traumatizing it can be for a little kid to go door to door and get nothing but one freakin' penny?!"

The old lady looked blankly at Duo and Hilde while the other kids stood there unsure of what to say.

Hilde shook her head.

"Forget it! You are probably so old that your brain is all mush and you can't even register what we just said. Go back to your oxygen tank!" she stormed off.

Duo picked up his bag while giving the lady an disgusted look.

"Hmph!" he followed Hilde.

Dorothy bowed to the old lady.

"Thank you for the penny even though I'm rich and can easily do without a worthless penny." she walked off.

Quatre bowed as well.

"Ditto. But I will keep this penny as a memento."

Catherine and Trowa just shrugged and followed the others. Meiran and Wufei just left shaking their heads leaving Heero alone with the old lady.

Heero looked at the old women and sighed. He took out his gun and shot her. He went into her purse and took a few hundred bills out then went to catch up with the others.

(Boy that's mean! o.o; Let that be a lesson to those who give out pennies to little children on Halloween!!!)


	6. Chapter 6 Oooh!

****

Chapter Six

"So Sally," Wufei held her hand again, "What are your turn on's, hm?"

Sally laughed uneasily.

"Uh, why do you ask?"

"I'm just a curious young man is all."

"Heh..."

"Wait!" Duo shouted. "Stop!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Sally looked around. 

"Look!" Duo pointed to a sign in front of a huge house. "Ten pounds of candy? Wow! Let's go!"

As Duo began to walk up, Sally grabbed him by the collar of his costume.

"Not so fast Duo. Did you read the rest of the sign?"

"Hell no! Why should I? I only understand that one part, ten pound bag of candy!"

Hilde walked up to the sign and pointed to the letters as she read.

"Ten pound bag of candy to whomever MAY make it to the front door. Beware. Enter at your own risk." she turned to look at Duo. "Which means, young braided idiot, that there is a catch."

"Meaning...?" Duo shook his head.

Hilde sighed.

"Meaning that you probably have to go through a maze or something."

Duo shrugged.

"So? Let's do it!"

Heero fumbled for his gun and cursed when he realized he left it at the old woman's house.

"I think a cousin of mine lives here." Dorothy said.

"You know someone who lives in there?" Catherine asked shocked.

"I know lots of people." Dorothy smiled. "Of course, they're not like you, living in run down homes."

Trowa raised his hand to grab a knife when Catherine stopped him.

"Not now, dear brother."

Trowa looked disappointed but nodded.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Duo shouted.

Sally shook her head.

"We're not going. I know this house and if I'm correct, some of my friends may be here. I don't want them to see me like this."

"Aw, quit being a whining bitch." Duo said. "You damn teenagers and your need to 'Fit In'. Who gives a crap if they see you? Just kick them in the balls and say Fuc-"

Hilde covered Duo's mouth.

"Shut up." she whispered.

"Mhph! Mhmmph maph!" Duo tried to push her off.

"Shh. I got an idea. Play it cool." Hilde let him go.

Duo blinked a few times but listened, curious as to what Hilde had in mind.

"Come on." Sally said, "Let's go."

Wufei shook his head at Duo.

"To know a man who speaks such foul language in front of a woman, hmph." he turned to catch up to Sally, "I can't even look at you."

"Aw shut up!" Duo rolled his eyes.

"-I swear I will kill you when there is no one present. That is the moment I will wait for. Haha haha!-" he walked off.

Hilde went next to Duo and pointed at Wufei confused.

"What the hell is fortune cookies' problem?"

Duo shrugged.

"The hell if I know. I think he caught that SARS thing."

"Ah."

~~~

"So I was like, not uh, and he was like, yes uh, and I was like, no! And he was like, YES! So I was like really? And he was like, totally #@!$%^^&^$#@!!" Lady Une smacked herself. "So last year my dog was- Oh hi Zechs and Noin!"

Noin felt the urge to walk in front the next car that drove by.

-No wait- she thought -I would rather push HER into the next car that drives by hehe-

Zechs saw a broken piece of wood with a nail sticking out on the side walk as they walked towards Trieze's home. 

Maybe if he can somehow make it look like an accident...

"Oh thank god!" Noin cried. "We're here!"

"And we're still alive!"

Zechs and Noin cried from happiness.

Lady Une blinked confused. 

"Why am I here? Who are you two?"

Zechs and Noin ran towards the back door and banged on it.

"Let us in! Oh for the love of god, let us in!!!" they cried.

The door slowly opened and revealed a surprised Trieze.

"Uh..."

Noin hugged Trieze.

"God bless you!" she kissed his cheek.

Trieze blinked a bit confused.

"Um, your welcome?"

-Who knew throwing a party would make her so happy?- he thought.

Zechs and Noin rushed in the house to get lost in the groups of people before Lady could find them.

Trieze smiled when he saw his girlfriend.

"Hey Lady!" he called.

"I'm Susan." she replied darkly.

Trieze rubbed his hands together. 

"So sorry Susan. Please come in."

Lady- er, um, Susan, walked up to him and smiled sweetly.

Trieze smirked.

Most wondered why someone like himself would date a girl like Lady Une.

To him, dating a schizo had it's benefits. For example, Lady Une might not be into "That Sort Of Thing" but one of her personalities, say, Sarah was. 

Trieze smirked.

-Oh and she was- he thought.

(ew... dirty...)

*** In front of Trieze's mansion, a small kid about the age of six, ran for his life as a pack of wild dogs chased him through the forest of terror.

Oh why did he have to enter this house? Sure, a ten pound bag of candy sounded great but how could he live to enjoy it?

Up ahead, he saw a brick wall.

Crap! If he didn't make it over on the first try, he'd be dog food for sure. 

All right, it's now or never!

He jumps and he.... he makes it! Yay!!! Wait... he makes it? What the hell? He's suppose to die! How the hell can he- oh that's right! He makes it to the other side, only to be caught in a pool filled with piranhas! ^.^***


	7. Yay!

****

Chapter Seven

"Alright you guys just go to this one house, I'll be back as soon as I can. Now are you sure Heero ran back to that little old lady's house?" Sally asked.

Duo nodded.

"Something about leaving his weapon there or something. You know how crazy that kid is. He didn't even have a weapon other than his dinky nun chucks!" he said.

Sally began to walk off. "Just go to this house and stay right here when you're done and don't cause any trouble!"

"Okay!" the group called.

Duo poked Wufei.

"Hey beef and broccoli, why aren't you going after her? I mean, a girl as fine as that needs some protection wouldn't you say?"

Wufei's eyes widened.

"Yes! For once you are right you American scum." 

Wufei ran off after Sally. Duo casually took Wufei's abandoned candy bucket and added all of it's contents into his pillow case.

Meiran grunted.

"Stupid American woman." she said. "I'll beat that slut up if she tries anything on MY man."

Duo ate a piece of licorice.

"Jealous?"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Meiran flipped her hair. "Wufei is replaceable."

"So then why are you mad at Sally if you don't want Wufei to begin with?" Catherine asked.

"It's the principle of the matter."

"Like?" Hilde asked.

"You're too young to understand."

"Try me."

"Alright." Meiran glared at the group. "For far too long you Americans have been stealing from us. I will not allow it to progress any further, understand?"

Silence.

Duo nodded his head. "Um, yes, I don't understand."

"I'm not even American. I'm German." Hilde said.

"Trowa and I are half Spaniard and half French." Catherine smiled.

Dorothy tilted her head to the side. 

"I'm just rich."

"Me too." Quatre smirked.

Meiran resisted the urge to punch every last one of them to a bloody pulp.

"-You six are the most idiotic kids that I have ever come across in my life! I will pray to the Gods to make you all suffer horrible, slow deaths. I laugh at your soon to be pain. Ha ha!-" She began to walk to the house.

Hilde shook her head.

"There she goes. Talking in Panda Express language again."

The tiny unsupervised group made their way to the porch. 

"Trick or Treat!" the g-dudes and girls said.

"Aww. You kids look so cute. Here ya go." a middle aged man gave them all a few pieces of candy.

Hilde frowned.

"Excuse me but, how do I know that you didn't put anything, poisonous in these things?"

"What?" the man asked.

Hilde took out the piece of candy that he had just gave her.

"Look at this. Does this look like a good piece of candy?" she asked angrily.

"Huh..."

"Of course not! Look at it!" she threw it at his head. "The wrappers all crumpled and the chocolate is leaking through which means it's melted! What the hell is wrong with this street?! Do you even know what a good piece of candy looks like? Well?! Do you?!"

The man tried to close the door. Hilde put her foot down to stop him.

"I'm not done yet buster! Quatre!" Hilde called.

Quatre came up.

"Yes?"

"Give me your bucket of candy!"

"Okay." Quatre smiled and handed her his bucket.

Hilde went through it and pulled out a chocolate bar. She shook it in her hands.

"Now look here! This is a fine piece of candy. This," she held up another chocolate bar he had given her, "isn't. Got it? Jeez! What the hell is wrong with people on this street?"

"Yeah! First the old lady with the pennies, then that other lady was giving out tooth brushes, now this punk is giving us Pic 'N Save used candy!" Duo waved his hands about.

"But I like the lady who gave us the tooth brushes. Mine is a dinosaur!" Quatre cheered.

Duo shook his head at Quatre.

"Man, you obviously don't know anything about Halloween."

"Huh..." the man stood at the door waiting for Hilde to remove her foot.

Hilde glanced at him.

"What?"  
"Can you move your foot so I can close my door, please little girl?"

Hilde's eye twitched.

"Little girl?"

Catherine took a step back.

"Come on guys. I don't care if he gave us bad candy, let's just go. Right Trowa?"

Trowa shook his head and pulled out a knife and stood next to Duo.

Duo smirked.

"That's the spirit!"

"This is annoying!" Meiran yelled. "Do you have to criticize every house we go to just because you're not happy with a piece of candy?"

"Duh!" Hilde and Duo yelled.

"Argh!" Meiran gripped her head in frustration.

"It's a shame you know." Dorothy sat on the porch.

"What is?" Catherine asked.

"Duo and Hilde would make great rich snobs." Dorothy sighed. "If only they weren't poor white trash."

"I'll ignore that fuzzy face." Duo said glaring at Dorothy.

The man tried to close the door on Hilde's foot. Hilde started to cry which caused a bunch of adults walking their children across the street to look up in surprised.

The man quickly opened the door again as Hilde cried harder.

"Now you've gone and done it!" Duo scolded the man. "You made her cry!"

"I hope you're happy!" Dorothy shouted.

"But I didn't do anything! I swear, I didn't even touch her!"

"That's not what we saw." Duo said evilly. "You were trying to pull her into your house and she didn't want to go so you hit her! Child abuser!"

"No I didn't!" the man cried.

"We all saw it." Dorothy said.

"But-"

"Run adults!" Duo looked to the people in the streets. "This man wants to hurt your children! Run! Run I say!"

The man quickly grabbed Duo to shush him.

"AH! Help me!! Rape! Battery! Assualt!"

The man panicked and let Duo go.

"Please be quiet!" He whispered. "I'll do anything. I promise."

Duo raised an eyebrow.

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything!"

"Okay. Hilde, he agrees."

Hilde stopped crying.

"A new record!"

The man almost fell from shock.

Duo grabbed the guy by the tie and lead him back into his house.

"Now let's talk about you doing anything..."

(If any of you found that to be a sexual reference, you got one sick mind! O.o)


End file.
